


The Phantom has risen again

by Awenseth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview or in a way intro one-shot for my other CM fic. </p>
<p> An old fantom murderer about whom they say is taking its victims since the XIXth Century returns again and Gideon is determinded to stop it, not knowing that soon he will met old friends again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom has risen again

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short, but as pointed out this is a small preview for a larger fic.

" _Who controls the past controls the future: who controls the present controls the past."_ _–_

_George Orwell_

Jason Gideon former Supervisory Special Agent was sitting by his desk in the workroom of his home, a light burning to lighten the darkness of the night. All around him laid books from various sizes, languages, and ages, old papers and newsletter clippings. The man leaned back in his seat with a groan, setting his glasses on the table as the clock ticked by. One slow glance told him that it was near midnight, how truly ironic.

"So you have returned." Gideon said with some strange amusement in his voice, he had waited for so long, read through all those notes and books and now there were reports. "I think the game can start." he said while standing up, his shadow falling on an old worn, yellow paper from out of the XIXth. Century. ** _"The shadow of the Black Harlequin falls over the hearts and covers the ground in crimson…"_**

The mysterious phantom whom had murdered hundreds of people in the most bizarre of ways, appearing since the XIXth Century had started its killing spree again. A killer just as mysterious as Jack the Ripper, noone has caught it ever, but unlike Jack, this phantom was still present and out for new victims.

Gideon only knew that all to well. Then he had been one of the few who got speared by the Black Harlequin, while his friends on that cursed university trip had met their end painfully. It was time to return to where it happened, this time he will[win](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6649556/1/The-Phantom-has-risen-again)this game of chess and damask the murderer.

The game can start when all players are set.

_Owari_


End file.
